


Fantastic Children——观后乱写

by Sato_ha



Category: Fantastic Children
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sato_ha/pseuds/Sato_ha
Summary: 或许他们不是直到现在才有所顿悟，而是直到现在，在看过他们被浸泡在福尔马林的身躯后，才意识到吉利西亚离他们已经真的远去：在依靠转生踏上地球的那一刻起，他们在吉利西亚的位置就只剩下那几个空壳躯体。





	Fantastic Children——观后乱写

**Author's Note:**

> https://satoha.home.blog/2019/04/07/fantastic-children-%e8%a7%82%e5%90%8e%e4%b9%b1%e5%86%99/
> 
> 多年前写的了。看的时候才初中，家人拖着一起看的，成了我们俩的动画入门。入门就碰上这么个情感厚重的动画，看的时候，情感上一直消化不了，一直到现在也还是一样。

它庞大的身躯缓缓地滑过暮色渐重的赤红天空——那是飞往吉利西亚的航天器。地面上，在逐渐消失的黄昏霞光中，四人起誓不再返回那颗星球，尽管那是他们永恒的故乡，只因时过境迁，遥不可及的那里早已经物是人非：

尽管王国内乱已然随着杜马的反叛而遭到平息，他们却已损失了三位成员，其中包括了拥有最精密科学思考的西斯玛；吉利西亚的原生家人也早已在他们一次又一次的转生以后纷纷褪色为灰白，再加上他们实质上并没有完成将王女蒂娜带回的任务，都让他们选择和吉利西亚不再有瓜葛。

他们不曾对他们的王有所埋怨，更不会将事情归咎于除了对蒂娜的情感外，便可说是与他们毫无牵连的索兰。

不论是国王下令让他的女儿复活，或者是亲王让国家陷入动荡的的篡位阴谋，都不是首要原因，只是让事态发展的催化剂……归根究底，肇事者是主动踏入了死神的房间的他们。

转生装置的可怕并不在于拒绝“死亡”这个自然现象，因为尚有“阎魔”这个天平的守护者来调整它。它最可怕的地方是它带来了虚假的希望。这些虚假的希望先是粉碎了王的心，再来是杜马，而后，他们在流放中携带着它度过了21次的转世轮回，将他们自己，连带着地球上的家人的心，一次又一次地，粉碎得更加彻底。

或许他们不是直到现在才有所顿悟，而是直到现在，在看过他们被浸泡在福尔马林的身躯后，才意识到吉利西亚离他们已经真的远去：在依靠转生踏上地球的那一刻起，他们在吉利西亚的位置就只剩下那几个空壳躯体。

相反地，同时是十分戏剧化地，他们却在这块异域疆土上找到他们所疼惜的人类，而这些理论上应等同于陌生人的人们亦以等同的爱怜来回应他们，而且是以最难了断，甚至可说是无以为报的亲恩来回应。

毕竟，有太多事物是他们必须记得的，而且让他们伤得最深的事物依旧索绕不去。他们宁愿让吉利西亚在他们的记忆中保持战前的模样，依旧保有那个干净、明亮而温和的景致，是那颗可以让他们向往、让他们景仰的水之星球。

\

end.


End file.
